High Volume Test Automation (HVTA) refers to an automated execution and evaluation of large numbers of tests, for the purpose of exposing functional errors that are otherwise hard to find. Although High Volume Test Automation testing is an effective way to expose functional errors, currently, generating such tests is time and resource intensive.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.